The Grasshopper, Father and Son, and the Ally of Justice
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Uva uses the desires of a troubled father to serve justice for the sake of his son to create a Greeed that assist him in creating this desire. Plot As Chiyoko and others gather supplies to make chocolate, Shintaro notices a boy being pushed around by an older man after he refuses to pick up a can he threw. After Eiji gives the man his can, the boy's father arrives and his son, Takashi, expresses pride in him in not letting bad guys have their way before Chiyoko recognizes the father as Susumu Kanbayashi. After leaving, and after Takashi runs away from him after seeing his father refusing to come back home to him and his mom, Susumu is confronted by Uva who creates a Yummy that acts on the man's subconscious desire to show that crime does not pay and molts into the Batta Yummy. Later at the Cous Coussier, while the others continue to prepare for Valentine's Day, Eiji is still worried at how Ankh was unable to regain his true form. Taking Ankh along with him on an errand, Eiji is unable to get any answers as Ankh senses the Yummy's presence. Upon seeing the Batta Yummy going after a frighten woman, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO with several Waste Yummy getting in the way. After transforming into Takauba to destroy the monster grunts, he watches the Batta Yummy give the scared woman her purse before taking his leave. At the Cous Coussier, with Chiyoko tending to Susumu's wounds before he leaves off, Eiji and Ankh are confused as how the Yummy was acting heroic, but Ankh chides the Eiji for thinking a Yummy can truly be a hero. Later, as the Batta Yummy resumes his attack on whomever Susumu sees as a bad guy, Shintaro trains to resist the Birth Buster's recoil before finding Takashi and tries to explain to him about not putting himself in danger before the boy runs off. That night, when the Batta Yummy attacks a group of punks for causing noise pollution, Eiji arrives and becomes OOO to stop the monster's rampage. With no suitable Core Medals to counter the monster's speed, Ankh is forced to give OOO his Kujaku Medal to become Takajaba before the Batta Yummy stops the escaping punks from nearly running Takashi over. By then, Date arrives and becomes Kamen Rider Birth, using the Caterpillar Leg and Shovel Arm to take some Cell Medals before Uva intervenes. With OOO arriving in time, the Kamen Riders fight Uva and the Batta Yummy. But just as OOO prepares to use a Giga Scan to destroy the Batta Yummy, Susumu stands in the line of fire. Seeing that his father unable to give up this new power to do good, Takashi follows suit in protecting him from the astonished Kamen Rider. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Unagi, Kujaku **Legs - Batta *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takauba, Takajaba Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * Man who drop the can: * Thief: * Woman: * Young Man: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 50, , the final episode of the series. Starting from February 13, 2011 onwards, OOO would air alongside . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal ***One Condor Medal **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Unagi Medal *First time for OOO using Kujaku Arms on a Random Combo. *This is the first episode of the Kamen Rider franchise to be written by Nobuhiro Mouri. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The Grasshopper, Father and Son, and the Ally of Justice, Chocolate, Faith, and the Power of Justice, Beauty, an Egg, and the Sleeping Desire and Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo. DSTD08616-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08616-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢バッタと親子と正義の味方｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢バッタと親子と正義の味方｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes